Ouija
by martha097
Summary: Una noche en la mansión Susuki, seis jóvenes se encuentran en círculo listos para comunicarse con los espíritus ¿De verdad existe la magia?


**El primer One-shot que cuelgo aquí, mas bien la primera cosa que cuelgo aquí xD Espero que os guste.^^**

* * *

><p>Una tarde lluviosa, en una mansion de quien sabe donde...<br>Los seis jovenes se encontraban con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la habitación formando un circulo. El primer joven, llamado Shinichi Kudo, mirava aburrido el centro de dicho circulo; lo mismo pasaba con su amigo Heiji Hattori; el último hombre de la sala, Makoto Kyogoku, parecia interesado en jugar. La cosa cambiaba con las mujeres, Ran, la chica de Shinichi, se encontraba aferrada al brazo de su enamorado, entrelazando los dedos de su mano con la de él; la joven del amuleto, Kazuha Toyama, estaba en una situación parecida a la de la Karateka, solo que esta miraba el centro del circulo con la mirada aguada y temblorosa; la ltima habitante de la sala, Sonoko Susuki, la causa de que todos estuvieran ahí y las chicas muertas de miedo.

-N-No me parece buena idea Sonoko, deberiamos dejarlo-Dijo una Ran asustada, asomando su cabeza, pero sin perder el contacto del brazo de Shinichi.  
>- No seais cagetas!<br>- Me ves asustado, niña pija?-Shinichi siempre con su tono de arrogancia, pero lo hacía tan atractivo a los ojos de las muchachas...  
>-No me llames as detective de pacotilla, y a ti, a Hattori y a Makoto no, pero a Ran y Kazu les va a dar algo, calmaos.<br>- Como quieres que la miedica esta se calme?-El moreno la defendió, aunque no con las palabras adecuadas- ¿Cómo esperas que se vaya a calmar una chica que cree en los amuletos, cuando la obligan a jugar a la ouija?  
>-De todas formas ya no nos hecharemos atrás, ya est todo listo.<br>Sonoko saca,de una caja llena de estrellitas de colores y símbolos raros, un tablero con el abecedario y en el centro un "Sí" y un "No", también saca un vaso de plástico y lo puso boca abajo en el centro del tablero antes mencionado.  
>-Shinichi, tengo mucho miedo ¿No podemos irnos?<br>-Ya oíste a la niña pija antes, quien se raje se va fuera. Pero no te preocupes, esas cosas no existen y si existieran, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.

En la sala se hizo el silencio, aun tenían las luces abiertas, resultaba que Sonoko no estaba del todo convencida de su propuesta.

-Oye Sonoko- dijo su novio- no tenemos por que hacer esto...si no quieres...  
>- Tss! Ahora descubriremos de una vez por todas si los rumores de que se mueve son verdaderos.<br>- Y que pasa si lo son?-Habl la chica de la coleta, estaba pálida.

Sonoko se quedó sin palabras. Procedió a encender una vela y apagar las luces. Ese acto hizo que Shinichi le pasara la mano por el hombro de Ran y que Heiji besara la frente de Kazuha.

-Poned todos un dedo encima del vaso.  
>Ran con miedo, Shinichi aburrido, Kazuha temblando, Heiji con sueño, Makoto con indiferencia y Sonoko con aires de superioridad, pero todos pusieron el dedo.<br>- ¿Y que se supone que pasa ahora?-Susurró Heiji.  
>-No sé ...Hagan preguntas.-Contestó Sonoko.<br>- ¿Puedo irme?-Se oyó la voz de Ran por lo bajo, a Shinichi se le escapó una risita- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?  
>-Nada, nada, bueno sí , que te has quedado de pleno con Sonoko.-Shinichi siguó con sus risas, pero no soltaba a Ran por nada del mundo.<br>-Basta de cháchara, esto es muy serio-Sonoko se enfadaba, no se lo tomaban en serio.

Makoto suspiró .

-Si de verdad existen los espíritus, hagan una señal.  
>Kazuha llora más fuerte, Heiji la sujeta . Un escalofrío pas por la espalda de Sonoko.<p>

Silencio.

Silencio, no se oye a nada.

- ¿Ves? Ya te dije qu...

Crash!

El vidrio de la ventana se partió de golpe, y tras eso, los muchachos oyeron unos pasos correr por la habitación. Sonoko se lanzó literalmente a los brazos de Makoto, Ran escondió la cara llorando en el pecho del detective del este y Kazuha abrazó a Heiji temblando, susurrandole un "Ahou, deberias haberlo evitado". Un gelido viento entrava con fuerza por la ventana, todos los platos de las vidrieras cayeron por la fuerza del viento.  
>Shinichi miró a su alrededor, pudo avistar algo blanco, algo blanco que se acercaba muy rápidamente hacia ellos. Se sobresaltó , apretó la cabeza de Ran contra su pecho, no queria que viera que se acercaba un extraño indivíduo, no reconocido por él. Sonoko ya lloraba y en su cabeza se repetía "soy una tonta, no debí hacerlo". Hattori retrocedió aun sentado y descolocado por avistar lo mismo que Shinichi, pero el vió un vestido blanco. Por un momento sintieron que todo se les hiva de las manos, aunque los chicos nunca perdian la compostura delante de sus damas.<p>

La mancha blanca corría aun mas deprisa hacia Ran y Shinichi, Ran seguía sin mirar, pero oía los pasos correr, Shinichi tan solo estaba alterado, pero él no le tenia miedo a nada.

- ¡Shinichi te quiero!

Fueron las palabras de Ran al sentir unos pies sobre su espalda.

Jajajajaja!

Ran se auto interrogó ¿Shinichi estaba riendo? En el único momento de paz, Sonoko se apresuró a abrir la luz, pegada a Makoto y con las piernas temblando.  
>Un individuo peludo, castaño, se encontraba sobre Ran y Shinichi, moviendo la cola divertido y lamiendo a sus presas.<p>

Guau! Guau!

- ¡Max!-dijo Sonoko-Pero como...

Heiji comprendió todo ahora, pero dejó que Shinichi lo explicara, él lo había resuelto antes.

-Todo esto ha sido por su oído-Dijo Shinichi, con Ran en su regazo, más tranquila ahora, y acariciando la cabeza de Max.  
>- Por su oído?<br>-Los perros oyen mejor que el ser humano, este perro es un perro de montaña que está adiestrado para ayudar a la gente herida. ¿Me equiboco?  
>-No, más de una vez ha traído senderistas malheridos.<br>- Que haces cuando te haces muchísimo daño, Sonoko?-formula el detective.  
>-Esto...llorar, gritar y pedir auxilio.<br>-Ahí est la clave, resumir lo que pasó : en cuanto las luces del cuarto se apagaron, las chicas lloraron aun más que cuando estaban encendidas, así que el perro, que tiene muy buen oído, las oyó . En darse cuenta de no podía entrar por la puerta saltó por la ventana y rompió el cristal, ya que estamos en la planta baja. En cuanto estubo dentro fue a buscar a la persona más próxima a la ventana, y esa es Ran, que estaba gritando cuando el perro entró , así que el perro empezó a correr, se nos tiró encima y aquí estamos.  
>- ¿Y como era posible que viese algo blanco?-Makoto se interés .<br>- ¿Eso?-rió Shinichi- Simplemente se llevó la cortina por delante cuando traspasó la ventana.

Todos se fueron a dormir ya más tranquilos tras la mala experiencia. La mansión de Sonoko ya estaba en silencio, bueno,  
>casi; en el dormitorio de Ran y Shinichi.<p>

-Ran.  
>- ¿Si?<p>

Se encontraban los dos acurrucados en la cama, abrazados, mirandose a los ojos.

- ¿Pasaste mucho miedo?  
>-Si, mucho, pero tu estubiste a mi lado Shinichi.<br>-Porqué yo también te quiero, Ran.  
>Ran recordó lo que le dijo a Shinichi cuando creyó que iva a morir "Te quiero Shinichi".Se sonrojó . Le empezó a dar besos en la cara, se besaron con suavidad y dulzura en los labios.<p>

-Buenas noches, mi querido ángel.  
>-Dulces sueños, mi querido príncipe detective.<br>Y ahora sí , se hizo el silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto colgaré un Maratón de 10 one-shoots sobre pequeñas historias de parejas de DC.<strong>


End file.
